


3– Thou Shalt Not Take the Name Of the LORD Thy God In Vain

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [3]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3– Thou Shalt Not Take the Name Of the LORD Thy God In Vain

Twice, Cain had eluded him and Abel knew he would likely be made to pursue his brother for the rest of eternity– or at least until their bodies simply gave out. He had no idea if theirs was a finite existence, borne of the foolish notions of humans daring enough to play God. It didn’t matter. Cain would answer for his crimes that were too many to number. Abel had vowed he would rid the world of his twin and avenge those that had perished by his hand.  
  
Hope was slim at best. Accompanied by the Earl of Memphis, they had travelled the known world in search of the false angel of light. Five years had seen Ion mature, he now only a head shorter than Abel, the sharp angles of his face displaying the indelible marks of one who was sworn to revenge. Abel mourned the boy Ion had been and elected to take up the Methuselah’s cross. What was one more burden…  
  
Ion had his own reasons to want to see Cain dead and Abel hadn’t needed to ask what they were but spent each night praying the next would bring him closer to his quarry. Abel had no doubt his brother knew he was hunted, knew that 02 would forsake even the God he professed to obey to chase him.  
  
Conflict consumed Abel while the rest of the world slept, the call of a soft pillow and a warm bed held no appeal for him– his mind wouldn’t allow it. He hated Cain and loved him in the same instance. Two halves of a whole; one flesh. Cain’s words echoed hollowly in Abel’s brain and no amount of worrying the cross that hung at his neck or acquainting his head with the wall could still the soft voice that caressed his mind. He could see the same blue eyes he himself possessed, peering into his soul and calling for the one that Abel had carefully restrained over the centuries.  
  
When the moon rode high on the throat of the sky, those eyes reminded him what it had looked like from the Ark as he and Cain watched it rise from the shadow of the earth and how they would often fall asleep in its gentle glow. The moon reminded Abel of his brother– cold and distant, devoid of life yet luminous. Cain lit his way through the darkness as if he were the sun, but Abel had resisted such contrived promises; until now.  
  
A gloved fist smashed into the wall of the darkened room and Abel hung his head, his body frozen as cold tears fell from glacial eyes. He silently wept, his shoulders vibrating with the breaths he begrudgingly took. His hand closed within the plaster wall and slowly extracted, sending dust and small bits of debris to the bare floor.  
  
Moonlight cut through a gap in the thin draperies, painting a bright swatch across the floor and Abel moved beyond the reach of the translucent beam. He could almost see Cain smiling at him in his mind’s eye, a cheery simper that never seemed to reach his arctic gaze– a gaze that had masticated his soul.  
  
Occasionally, Abel had considered gauging out his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Cain’s face when he himself would look in the mirror, surmising he wouldn’t need sight in order to find his twin. He had even pondered allowing the sentient Nanomachines to achieve 100% fusion so he could give way to insanity and perhaps they’d just go ahead and consume him.  
  
And throughout all Abel had endured over the centuries, there was no one he could count on. Eventually Ion would get bored and abandon the mission, he was sure. There was still much to do to achieve a lasting peace between Methuselah and Terran. He couldn’t depend on Esther to concern herself with anything other than fulfilling the duties fate and heredity had thrust upon her. He had left AX, hellbent on finding Cain and it rather seemed that God– like Cain– had eluded him, too.  
  
Abel moved to the window and slid open the drapes to gaze at the bright disc that hung low in the firmament. Eyes narrowed imperceptibly and his hands tightened around the flimsy material they held. His brother had killed him once and it was time to return the favour.  
“God damn you, Cain,” Abel murmured and let go of the curtains to press a palm to the cool glass, touching the outline of the moon with his fingertips. His forehead joined his hand against the window. “And God damn me, too.”


End file.
